Conventionally, various techniques to display setting information of apparatuses including digital cameras in a more user-friendly manner have been suggested.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of displaying icons representing setting information of an apparatus on a screen, and displaying the icons by enlarging them or displaying a set value indicating setting by characters as necessary.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-281438